death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Demon King World/@comment-28260014-20180127042743
Conversation between van and Fidirg Vandalieu closed the old book and asked Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins, a question. “That’s what it says in this book, but how much of it is true?” “It is largely factual.” “But to be discussing us for tens of thousands of years…” “Humans are really interested in us, ain’t they?” Fidirg, who had slumbered for tens of thousands of years after the war between Vida and Alda and awoken to find himself separated and isolated from human society by the Boundary Mountain Range, was exasperated by the curiosity of humans. However, it wasn’t a bad thing that humans had an interest in these matters. Their feelings of awe were similar to worship, too… though no matter how much the Demon King’s army of the past was feared, it meant nothing to him as no records of Fidirg’s existence remained in historical records. “I was also a member of a race known as ■■■■■.” “In this world, I believe they are called Experience Points? Well, I ate a lot of them and became a god.” “Ah, you can’t make it out, can you? It doesn’t exist in this world’s words, so pardon me.” Those were hard times, Fidirg thought with a distant look in his eyes. “And that’s how I began calling myself the ‘Dragon God of Five Sins.’” “Incidentally, there are evil gods with similar names, and it means that they were originally of similar races.” “Maybe like a cheetah or tiger? They might be completely different, but in that world, those kinds of differences are nothing at all.” The gods of the Demon King’s world didn’t need to gather believers and propagate their religion in the normal sense. The members of the race that they originated from would simply become their believers. If there weren’t any, they simply needed to create some, and if there were any inconveniences arising from two gods having similar names, they would simply kill one another. This was why, although Vandalieu was unaware of it, gods with similar names came to exist, such as the Evil God of the Magic Tome and the Evil God of Foreign Writings*. TLN*: They are more similar in Japanese than in English; they share a kanji. “Well, it was a real shock when we came to this world.” “Most of the creatures here only have one head, and there are almost none with tentacles. Ah, but there were quite a lot with scales, so I still felt alright.” “The tentacle gods like Merrebeveil-san were really surprised.” Fidirg’s heads all expressed the surprise he felt when he first came to Lambda. It seemed that from his point of view, Lambda was the more bizarre world. “If that’s how you felt, why did you accept Zakkart’s proposal?” Vandalieu asked. “I know that you didn’t like the Demon King, but from your perspective, it must have seemed like a suspicious proposal made by an unfamiliar creature.” Despite everything, Fidirg and others had accepted Zakkart’s proposal and joined Lambda’s side. Hearing this story, Vandalieu had to question what made them want to even begin communicating in the first place. Had Zakkart possessed some kind of special negotiation technique? “Ah, that was good timing. Bellwood and the others had come out, and although the Demon King’s army was in the superior position overall, the small-scale defeats were occurring more frequently…” “Also, the monsters we’d created had started stealing arms from the humans and using them for themselves…” “It was a time where we saw this world in a different light. I ordered the Lizardmen to use the arms created by humans as a reference to make their own, too.” And so, one of the champions had come to meet them for something other than battle, and because this was an unusual event, they heard him out and found his offer attractive. It wasn’t clear whether it was mere coincidence or whether Zakkart had chosen the right timing, but… if it was the latter, then perhaps Zakkart had been one with an eye for strategy. “By the way, from our point of view, it is strange that you didn’t make tools. Why didn’t you make tools while you were in the Demon King’s world?” Vandalieu asked. From the perspective of Vandalieu, who had learned in school the process by which civilization had developed on Earth, it was quite strange that intelligent life would have a culture without tools. But Fidirg’s response to this was quite easy to understand. “Ah, we were also asked this by Solder and Ark.” “Our world had materials such as trees and rocks as well, but…” “Those materials are far weaker than the skin or fangs of anyone with a bit of strength, so we didn’t need to use them. We had magic, too.” It seemed that special metals that existed in Lambda, such as Mythril, Adamantite and Orichalcum, hadn’t existed in the world the Demon King had come from. In reality, it might have existed, but in order to discover and make use of it, the technology to mine and refine ores would need to exist, and it was unlikely that anyone had had the time to develop this technology. Creatures that had no need for stone tools wouldn’t suddenly develop the technology to refine and process copper and iron. “That’s how it was, so the situation was that only weak, inferior creatures used tools. Because of this, using tools was proof of being livestock to be used as food for superior beings.” “There were races that made tools, though they were weak. But the Demon King decided to leave behind everyone that wasn’t a god, so he didn’t bring them here.” “And that’s why we looked down on the humans of this world, who used arms to fight. But then we were divided into those who were defeated by the champions and those like me who changed our way of thinking.” It seemed that the Demon King’s army had also learned from experience after coming to Lambda, but few of them had changed their sense of values. “Well, no matter what, monsters’ technology will never catch up to the technology of humans.” “Even among us gods, the ones who used weapons and armor were in the minority.” “Humans can’t be underestimated, after all.” “… I’ve come to see the Demon King’s army in a new light,” said Vandalieu. According to Fidirg, most of the gods who had zealously made their monsters create tools had accepted Zakkart’s proposal and changed sides like he had. Fidirg was the creator of the Lizardmen. They had been stolen away at some point by Luvesfol, the Raging Evil Dragon God, but the Lizardmen created by Fidirg in the marshlands created and used arms that were not inferior even to those used by human soldiers. And Merrebeveil, one of the parents of the Scylla, had made them develop advanced farming technology. If Zakkart hadn’t made Fidirg and the others change sides, this world might have fallen to the Demon King, Vandalieu thought.